Forbidden Love
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Deep in the forest there lived a cute, little kitsune by the name of Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki-clan. The forest of Konoha stood side-by-side with the city of Konoha. Inside the city is where all the nekos lived, away from the foxes and other animals they thought inferior. Naruto was taught to never enter the city, for it was off-limits, but he was ever the curious little fox an
1. Chapter 1

**All posts are either in parody or to be taken as literature. Sexual content is ****forbidd**en.

The blonde kitsune wanted to smack himself for being so stupid. There was no way that Sasuke wanted him to kiss him like that because they were both boys and boys just didn't do that sort of thing with one another, even though it was very common in the forest, maybe it wasn't in the city. Now the neko probably hated him now and Naruto didn't know what he would do if that were true. God he was so utterly stupid!

Sasuke followed the kitsune, rubbing his mouth gently and watching the back of Naruto'shair wave around as he walked through the forest. Staying a few feet behind him, he looked at the ground, wondering about the kiss, his cheeks still staying a bit pink.

The blonde kitsune was blushing just as much as the raven neko, and as soon as Sasuke pulled away, Naruto quickly got up to his feet and turned away from the other. "I-I-I-I'm…s-s-sorry…u-umm l-let's go" the kitsune starting walking off into the forest, away from Sasuke, but close enough for him to know where he was going and not get lost in the trees.

Sasuke blinked, completely shocked at the kiss, but couldn't help but kiss the kitsune back, his first kiss too. But after several seconds, almost a minute, he pulled back, covering his mouth, his cheeks going abright pink color.

''I-it doesn't matter why you did it…I'm just happy that you saved me Sasuke-kun." Before the raven could say anything, Naruto closed the distance between his and Sasuke's lips for a short,sweet kiss. It was the small kitsune's first kiss, and it was as wonderful as he thought it would be.

Sasuke blinked, "Well... You looked like you were going to be depressed and scarred emotionally in there... I couldn't just let you stay.." He sighed out, knowing if he didn't hurt himself to get Naruto out, the small kitsune would've broken down.  
"And they could've beheaded you..." Sasuke frowned.

"Well…you were kind of mean to me at first, a-and I was put in that scary place. B-but you saved me in the end Sasuke-kun, you got hurt for me and I don't know how I should thank you." The blonde kitsune's ears twitched as his face got even redder than before.


	2. Chapter 2

All posts are either in parody or to be taken as literature. Sexual content is forbidden.__

Sasuke blinked, "Owe me...? For what exactly, Naruto-Kun?"

He blinked, developing the kitsune's "-Kun". He had a small blush himself, looking down at his chest to see he was cooled off. He relaxed a bit, looking down.

Naruto just giggled some more as he continued to wipe the raven neko down, "It's nothing really. I just want you to feel good Sasuke-kun, I owe you so much already, I just want to be useful to you somehow I guess." The kitsune smiled softly, looking down a little to hide the small blush on his face.

Sasuke had sighed a bit, his face going a bit less red, only his cheeks staying a bit pink, and his forehead. He had moved his bangs away from his eyes,holding them back to watch the kitsune.  
"Yah.. It does.." He had said, and then shook his head a bit, "Thanks."

Naruto tried not to blush too much as he took his piece of cloth and rubbed it over the pale neko's chest softly, trying to cool the other down as much as he could. "Does that feel good Sasuke-kun?" he asked as he wetted the cloth yet again and continued to try and cool the dark neko off.

Sasuke blinked. Not used to the heat..? He didn't understand, thinking the heat in the city and forest were the same, but was pulled to a river. He rubbed his forehead, looking at Naruto and replying to his command by taking off his blue shirt. His chest was fairly muscular, with a few scratches and brushes here and there, and a complete pale color to it.

Naruto saw the sweat pouring off of the neko and how his face looked like it was getting even redder than before. "Oh, I forgot you're not use to this kind of heat. I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, let's get you somewhere cool ok?" the kitsune pulled Sasuke along to the nearest river he could find and made him sit down next to it. "Take off your shirt Sasuke-kun." Naruto said as he ripped off a small piece of his kimono and dipped it into the cool water.

Sasuke blinked, his cheeks going a bit more pink, and then to ared color, feeling the small handon his forehead. This kid didn't understand, did he? That this was romantic, and that he was...

Developing feelings...

But that was bad. A neko could never date or even kiss a kitsune. And they were both boys. Would Naruto feel bad about that way? Sasuke was gay and fine with it, but alot of others hated gay people.

Oh, then he was blowing it.

"Uh, nothing, Naruto..." His forehead was a bit hot, sweaty too with nervousness. And he wasn't used to the heat of outside, the neko villages usually cool, and this place was covered in grass and sunlight and heat. The kitsune was used to it, but it made Sasuke sweaty and feel a bit twitchy, reaching up and rubbing his left ear.

The small, blonde kitsune looked over at Sasuke with his big blue eyes and asked: "What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Your face is all red…do you have a fever or something?" worried was etched in his soft voice as he placed his hand on the raven neko's forehead.

SAsuke felt the urge to blush, but held it back, his ears just bending down slightly as he stared over at Naruto, who was grinning, so happy, the sun-light peeking through the leaves and shining on his face.

It was honestly beautiful.

He had looked back down at his feet, staying quiet, his hand softly gripping the kitsune's, just thinking about his blue eyes, glittering in the natural light.


	3. Chapter 3

All posts are either in parody or to be taken as literature. Sexual content is forbidden. 

Naruto giggled yet again as he and Sasuke made their way through the forest, hand-in-hand. The sun was shining down on them from above the treetops; everything seemed magical all of a sudden…and a littleromantic as well ~not that the blonde kitsune knew any better~.

Sasuke stared at the kitsune's little hand and his tail swayed slightly, his ears perking up. Asmall smile came from his lips to show tiny, sharp teeth, looking way more like a neko when happy.  
He had taken Naruto's hand, amiling softly back at him. This kid was certainly filled with suprises.

"We're going somewheresuper special Sasuke-kun," Naruto smiled. "Just trust me ok?" The kitsune held out his hand for the neko to take.

Sasuke stared around the woods, the kitsune's giggling and laughing filling him up with more confidence. At first, Sasuke had thought badly of the forest..

But now, he felt better about it. He smelled in the aroma of plants and dew on grass and smiled slightly, his ears raising halfway.

"So where are we going anyway, Naruto..?" He asked, curious, and looking around. He could never understand where they could be going.

The blonde kitsune laughed at all the funny faces the raven neko was making; it was just too funny to him. Naruto's sweet laughter soon filled the space around the two young boys, making the forest around them seem friendly, welcoming, and peaceful like the woods should be.

Sasuke kept his ears down, trying not tgo hear the birds. The birds weren't very nice to him. IT all started as a kid when he had attacked a bird out of hiscat instincts and killed it. Usually, birds never went near neko's anyway, so Sasuke was avoided by them.  
But hearing Naruto, he sneaked a glance to look up and stared at the birds, "They're... Really pretty.." He said, then looked back down before he got that urge to jump up the tree and tackle one of the singing creatures.

The song birds flew through the air, singing their early morning praises as the small kitsune led the raven neko through the forest happily. Naruto had never been so happy in his whole life, it was even better than his birthday really. He had finally gotten what he always wanted, a new NEKO friend, it was beyond great. "Look Sasuke-kun, aren't they pretty?" he asked, pointing up at the colorful birds that filled the sky.

Sasuke looked over at the excited kitsune. Wasn't he crying and upset just a minute ago?  
Well, it looks like darkness scared him.  
But Sasuke nodded and had gotten up to his feet, his cat ears twitching and going down to listen to Naruto.  
"Well... I guess we better get moving... Before that leader comes back and sees we're gone."  
He stretched his ars, giving a yawn, then put his arms bnack down, shoving them into his pockets and walking around the trees, but stayed near the kitsune, knowing he coule get lost easily. NEko's dared not to go out of the city.

The blonde kitsune smiled as the raven neko led him through the forest, "Oh yes, there is much wildlife Sasuke-kun. They just have yet to wake, but soon the forest will come to life like magic." He explained. "I can't wait to show you all the wonderful places these woods have to offer Sasuke-kun." Naruto giggled, excited about actually having the chance to show the lone neko his special place, his own little secret hideout that even his father didn't know about.


	4. Chapter 4

All posts are either in parody or to be taken as literature. Sexual content is forbidden.

Sasuke's ears stayed a bit flat, but they perked up, listening around. "Are there any wildlife out here...?" He blinked, not hearing things at all. Was it always this quiet.  
He got up to his feet, stumbling slightly, then reaching out his hand. Helping Naruto up to his feet, he held the kitsune's hand.  
He was starting to develop some... Strange... Feeling. He just felt protective, and wanted to keep his new kitsune friend safe.  
But he sighed. He knew that going back to the city would be horrible, he'd probably be thrown in jail for several months. Maybe even a year! And Neko Jail was not fun at all.  
He had squeezed Naruto's hand slightly from the chilling thought and started to walk through the forest, obvious to any dangers in that place.

"That's ok." The little, blonde neko smiled sweetly. "I didn't mind, honest." He replied. Naruto's ears twitched a little as his bushy tail flicked back and forth happily.

Sasuke had opened his eyes after several more minutes of rest. His onyx eyes looked up at the kitsune who was holdinghim. In instinct, his ears flattened and he almost hissed, but blinked and swallowed, staring at Naruto.  
Getting up to sit up, he sighed, a bit of blood still dried on his lips. He rubbed his lips, and his nose twitched. "Sorry..." He coughed, "I knda fell asleep on you..."

Naruto was kind of scared when he thought about what his father might say about Sasuke. He knew for a fact that his dad despised all nekos, and it would be the same for the raven as well. The blonde kitsune just let his depressing thoughts leave him and continued to run his fingers through soft hair; they would just get thorough whatever came their way when it came. That was all they could do really do anyway.

Sasuke's body had relaxed, feeling the kitsune's hand over his scalp, playing with his hair. It was naturally the way it was, so everything was silky-looking and soft. He had brushed his hair with his fingers daily, not having a brush on the streets, so there were a few tangles her and there.  
He was deep asleep, his eyes closed, and his nose crinkling up. He could smell the forest they were in. The scent was unfamiliar. He had never went to the forest, always staying in his allies, and wasn't used to his hair being played with or laying in someone's lap, or that hug..  
He hadn't had a hug in years...  
But it worried him. Sure, they had gotten away from the cruel leader of neko's, who was possibly going to slaughter the kitsune. But now, Sasuke was in the forest! Who know what creatures would hate neko's. They weren't known for any good, only cruelness and cold eyes.  
And Naruto's home was kitsune's, in the forest, where they were now. He must have parents. What would they think? And was there a leader or king of kitsune's? What would he/she think?

Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke soon fell asleep in his lap. He ran his fingers through the raven's dark locks lovingly, enjoying having the other so close to him. The kitsune was extremely happy, he didn't want the moment to ever end. Maybe they could just stay like this forever. Maybe they could pretend that everything was going to be alright. Then they really would be able to stay with each other til the end of time

Sasuke saw those tears again and shook his head, wanting to cry himself. So far, the kitsune had been nothing but such an adorable, curious mind, who was struck down and locked up in jail. He had just had to give him back to the forest. With his eyes closing softly, he whispered, "Please... Don't cry..." He tried not to let his trembling voice come out shakey, keeping a straight face and the tears inside. He felt the kitsune's arms go around him, and hughim with a gentle feeling. The neko was not used to this feeling, a sweet and loving hug. He... Liked it...  
He just had to let out a small smile, and had put his arms around Naruto too. But he was just so tired... And he soon fell asleep in the kitsune's lap.

Tears where getting ready to fall from the little, blonde kitsune's clear blue eyes. He kept them at bay as he placed his soft hand over the raven neko's cheek. "I-I have to leave you right after you've finally given me your name? N-no...I won't just leave you here." The crystal diamonds soon fell down Naruto's face, caressing his red cheeks. "I w-want to get t-to know you better...Sasuke." The kitsune pulled the tired neko into a sweet embrace, never wanting to let him go.

Sasuke closed his eyes, blood dripping from his mouth. He felt in alot of pain, his heart pounding, mouth burning with pain, and his legs aching from running so hard and fast. His onyx eyes peeked open a slit when he felt his head go into the kitsune's lap. Looking up, "J-just g-get home.. I-i can't go w-with you, I-i'm a neko, n-not a wild type.." HE sighed out breaths and closed his eyes again as his soft hair was pet. His ears tilted down and he trembled, forcing himself to get strength. He put his palms to the ground and trembled as he got up to sit up in front of the kitsune, staring at his blue, watery eyes. They were just so... so...  
Cute.  
Sasuke kept staring at them, then coughed a bit, spitting out a spot of blood onto the grass before wincing out his name. "S-sasuke..."


	5. Chapter 5

All posts are either in parody or to be taken as literature. Sexual content is forbidden.

* * *

The blonde kitsune gasped and fell to the ground next to the neko, lifting up his head and putting it on his lap. "N-neko!? N-no...g-get back u-up. I can't l-leave you here, I won't leave...I-I don't even know your n-name!" Naruto rubbed back the raven's hair softly, trying to show comfort some way.

Sasuke grunted, feeling a hand go on him. Still laying limply on the ground, he stared up at Naruto. His job wasn't done yet. He had forced himself to stand up and grabbed the kitsune's hand. "Who the hell said I didn't care?" He gave a small smirk before shaking his head and pushing himself through the gap from the broken bar, then helping the blonde one through. he breathed heavily, still a bit tired, but ran through the jail cell and up the stairs. He picked Naruto up there and stealthily wallked through the office, and out the door. Back sighed and started running. Running as fast as he coucld, carrying Naruto out of the city, and back into the forest. He dropped to his knees tiredly, and set the kitsune down. "G-get back home.." He breathed out, and then fell to the ground, half-asleep from exhastion.

lked through the office, and out the door. Back sighed and started running. Running as fast as he coucld, carrying Naruto out of the city, and back into the forest. He dropped to his knees tiredly, and set the kitsune down. "G-get back home.." He breathed out, and then fell to the ground, half-asleep from exhastion.

Sasuke shivered slightly, but ignored the temperature. By now, he didn't care. This kitsune was smaller and seemed weaker than him, and needed more sunlight then Sasuke did. He had punched the bars suddenly, and then bit at them. After several minutes of knawing, he broke the metal bar with his neko teeth. He pulled that chunk of the bar off and squeezed himself trembled a bit, holding his jaw in pain while blood dripped from his gums, sliding down his fangs and drooping down to his lip. He didn't care, though. I'm getting this kid out of ran over to Naruto's bar and started knawing on those, his teeth then hurting like hell, more blood from the pain coming out. Ignoring it futher, it toke longer, but Sasuke eventually boke that bar too, ripping a chucnk off. And with that, he fell to the ground, in deep exhastion.

The little kitsune stayed shivering and whimpering on the floor of the cell with his back facing away from the raven, and even if he wasn't crying in pain, he would have still ignored him. Naruto's body was limp, and slowly getting colder by the minute, he would surely soon die if he wasn't let out. His tiny body couldn't handle staying in the dank, inky darkness, the blond fox needed the bright, warm sunlight.

Sasuke watched, as the tall neko finally left. He let out a sigh, his narrowed glare disapearing, "Hey... Naruto..." He called softly, up on his feet while walking over to the bars seperating them, grabbing onto them, "Are you okay..?"The leader had kneed him pretty hard, making him bite his lip. The kitsune seemed like he was protected and cared for, not usually being hurt. Sasuke looked at the bars, biting furiously on them before spitting down to the ground. He always hatd these jail cells, usually being in them temporarily for stealing blankets and food for his home on the street.

The little kitsune was in so much pain he thought he was going to die. He couldn't speak now, but his tears still flowed like rivers. Naruto didn't dare take the tape off, he was too scared the tall neko would hurt him again if he did. His whimpers could still be heard through the tape though, and the blonde kitsune couldn't even move without feeling a burst of pain. Naruto was scared, sore, and tired...he just wanted the nightmare to end.

The leader growled, "The little one's will never shut up." He opened the cell, grabbing poor NAruto and pushing him harshly against a wall, where his mouth was forced close and he grabbed some tape from the side of the cell, putting a mad of tape down on Naruto's mouth, then kneeing him harshly in the stoumach before droppin him. "I hate crying."Sasuke couldn't take just watching anymore. He stood up, "It's illegal to force people silent!""Shut up, Sasuke," The tall neko hissed, "It's illegal to force people silent!""Shut up, Sasuke," The tall neko hissed, "It's illegal to force people quiet in OUR city. This thing is not part of our city."Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but shushed down, staring at Naruto. The little kitsune didn't deserve this...

The little blonde kitsune started crying harder after he was tossed into his jail cell. There was really no way he could get back home now, he would most likely never see his family and friends ever again. Why had he been so foolish, this was all entirely his fault. Naruto's cries echoed off the walls and filled the room.


	6. Chapter 6

All posts are either in parody or to be taken as literature. Sexual content is forbidden.

* * *

The blonde kitsune gasped and fell to the ground next to the neko, lifting up his head and putting it on his lap. "N-neko!? N-no...g-get back u-up. I can't l-leave you here, I won't leave...I-I don't even know your n-name!" Naruto rubbed back the raven's hair softly, trying to show comfort some way.

Sasuke grunted, feeling a hand go on him. Still laying limply on the ground, he stared up at Naruto. His job wasn't done yet. He had forced himself to stand up and grabbed the kitsune's hand. "Who the hell said I didn't care?" He gave a small smirk before shaking his head and pushing himself through the gap from the broken bar, then helping the blonde one through. he breathed heavily, still a bit tired, but ran through the jail cell and up the stairs. He picked Naruto up there and stealthily wallked through the office, and out the door. Back sighed and started running. Running as fast as he coucld, carrying Naruto out of the city, and back into the forest. He dropped to his knees tiredly, and set the kitsune down. "G-get back home.." He breathed out, and then fell to the ground, half-asleep from exhastion.

lked through the office, and out the door. Back sighed and started running. Running as fast as he coucld, carrying Naruto out of the city, and back into the forest. He dropped to his knees tiredly, and set the kitsune down. "G-get back home.." He breathed out, and then fell to the ground, half-asleep from exhastion.

Sasuke shivered slightly, but ignored the temperature. By now, he didn't care. This kitsune was smaller and seemed weaker than him, and needed more sunlight then Sasuke did. He had punched the bars suddenly, and then bit at them. After several minutes of knawing, he broke the metal bar with his neko teeth. He pulled that chunk of the bar off and squeezed himself trembled a bit, holding his jaw in pain while blood dripped from his gums, sliding down his fangs and drooping down to his lip. He didn't care, though. I'm getting this kid out of ran over to Naruto's bar and started knawing on those, his teeth then hurting like hell, more blood from the pain coming out. Ignoring it futher, it toke longer, but Sasuke eventually boke that bar too, ripping a chucnk off. And with that, he fell to the ground, in deep exhastion.

The little kitsune stayed shivering and whimpering on the floor of the cell with his back facing away from the raven, and even if he wasn't crying in pain, he would have still ignored him. Naruto's body was limp, and slowly getting colder by the minute, he would surely soon die if he wasn't let out. His tiny body couldn't handle staying in the dank, inky darkness, the blond fox needed the bright, warm sunlight.

Sasuke watched, as the tall neko finally left. He let out a sigh, his narrowed glare disapearing, "Hey... Naruto..." He called softly, up on his feet while walking over to the bars seperating them, grabbing onto them, "Are you okay..?"The leader had kneed him pretty hard, making him bite his lip. The kitsune seemed like he was protected and cared for, not usually being hurt. Sasuke looked at the bars, biting furiously on them before spitting down to the ground. He always hatd these jail cells, usually being in them temporarily for stealing blankets and food for his home on the street.

The little kitsune was in so much pain he thought he was going to die. He couldn't speak now, but his tears still flowed like rivers. Naruto didn't dare take the tape off, he was too scared the tall neko would hurt him again if he did. His whimpers could still be heard through the tape though, and the blonde kitsune couldn't even move without feeling a burst of pain. Naruto was scared, sore, and tired...he just wanted the nightmare to end.

The leader growled, "The little one's will never shut up." He opened the cell, grabbing poor NAruto and pushing him harshly against a wall, where his mouth was forced close and he grabbed some tape from the side of the cell, putting a mad of tape down on Naruto's mouth, then kneeing him harshly in the stoumach before droppin him. "I hate crying."Sasuke couldn't take just watching anymore. He stood up, "It's illegal to force people silent!""Shut up, Sasuke," The tall neko hissed, "It's illegal to force people silent!""Shut up, Sasuke," The tall neko hissed, "It's illegal to force people quiet in OUR city. This thing is not part of our city."Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but shushed down, staring at Naruto. The little kitsune didn't deserve this...

The little blonde kitsune started crying harder after he was tossed into his jail cell. There was really no way he could get back home now, he would most likely never see his family and friends ever again. Why had he been so foolish, this was all entirely his fault. Naruto's cries echoed off the walls and filled the room.


End file.
